<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【魄魄】一天 by Still_Hungry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323595">【魄魄】一天</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry'>Still_Hungry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现实向｜2019/10/15发生的事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>白敬亭/吴映洁</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 白敬亭视角</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">2019</span>
  <span class="s1">年</span>
  <span class="s2">10</span>
  <span class="s1">月</span>
  <span class="s2">15</span>
  <span class="s1">日</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">6:30</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">白敬亭今天醒得很早，不知道是不是还没有从昨天看到的照片中缓过来，昨天有一个活动，他喜欢的女孩儿也参加了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">一睁眼他就又想到了她，想到了她的衣着，腰部性感的镂空。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这也太绝了，白敬亭捂着脸想。怪不得超话都叫我拔刀。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">打开</span>
  <span class="s2">ig</span>
  <span class="s1">，看到了她的动态，“下一篇”，下一篇是什么呢。太在意了，紧接着就是心不在焉的玩了快</span>
  <span class="s2">2</span>
  <span class="s1">个小时手机，</span>
  <span class="s2">ig</span>
  <span class="s1">微博来回刷，还顺便给自己代言的手机和即将播出的电视剧打了广告，但是还是忍不住隔五分钟就去刷新一下</span>
  <span class="s2">ig</span>
  <span class="s1">。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">磨人啊，白敬亭边刷边叹气，不禁想，什么时候我才能表达我的心意，她到底怎么看我的呢。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">8:11</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">刷到了，原来还是昨天的图。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">害，白敬亭自嘲地笑了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">在我的生日踩你的生日时间点又是什么意思，难道是我多想了吗。白敬亭很讨厌这样，只能胡乱猜测不能直接去问，有时候他甚至恨自己是年轻男艺人，要照顾女友粉的感受，连心动都不敢，可真遇到了心动的人的那一刻又怎么能控制得住。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">10:00</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">白敬亭穿上他早就定制好了的衣服，后面是明星大侦探某一期的经典造型，前面是那一期他说的经典的话。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">为什么要设计这件衣服？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">理由有很多</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">明星大侦探是亲妈节目</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这个造型是经典造型</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这个造型很好看</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这句台词很经典</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">……</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">说服不了自己，还是说服不了自己，他恨自己太聪明，连自己的感情也一下就看得透彻，不是说当局者迷吗，那这又甜又有些酸的想念为什么自己又可以准确的察觉呢。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">拍了很多张，工作人员都笑着说可以了可以了很帅了，但是自己还是担心，并不是担心自己够不够帅，而是担心会不会被看出来，他用心隐藏但又不想隐藏的心思。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">12:00</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“哇！”在众人的欢呼声中，白敬亭收到了人生第一束红玫瑰，说一束其实不太准确，一捧，可以塞满怀抱的一捧更贴切。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“谁送的？”他问工作人员。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不知道哦～”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">是我的错觉吗，白敬亭想，为什么这个回答这么意味深长，他希望是那个答案，但是他不敢想。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">还有一个蛋糕，是井柏然送的，打开上面赫然写着生日快乐，早日脱单。这可真是，哪壶不开提哪壶。难道我不想吗。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">点上蜡烛，摆拍许愿照，</span>
  <span class="s2">po</span>
  <span class="s1">上</span>
  <span class="s2">ig</span>
  <span class="s1">。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">难道她忘记了今天是我生日吗，为什么还不发来祝福呢，以前都是准时语音祝贺的。每当听到她的声音就忍不住嘴角上扬，今年的语音呢，如果真的忘了的话，看到</span>
  <span class="s2">ig</span>
  <span class="s1">也应该会想起来吧。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">思念的情绪瞒不住自己，好想她。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">20:12</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">白敬亭已经盯着自己的手机发呆</span>
  <span class="s2">1</span>
  <span class="s1">分钟了，看着那条时间刚刚好的踩点微博，他甚至有一瞬间想要删掉。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">太明显了吧，他想。如果说只是巧合，他自己都不会信。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">等了一天的语音最后还是没有收到，想着她的时候就想到了她的生日，就一个头脑发热踩了她生日相应的时间点。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">白敬亭啊白敬亭，他内心想着，你不是冷静的翘楚吗，怎么整天做出这种碰瓷的行为，别人看没看出来不知道，反正超话里面已经翻天了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她会发现吗，白敬亭又期待又紧张。期待她可以知道他的小心思，又怕她知道后会给她带来困扰。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">怎么办呢怎么办呢，要不就眼睛一闭就这样吧。白敬亭正准备锁屏，这时突然一个电话打了过来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“收到了我的花吗，喜欢吗？”是她的声音！</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">白敬亭一下从凳子上蹦了起来，脸上充满着难以置信。“是你送的吗，怎么</span>
  <span class="s2">…</span>
  <span class="s1">怎么突然送我这么多花啊”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你开门。”说完那边就挂了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">白敬亭立刻冲到门口，打开门。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">hi</span>
  <span class="s1">～好久不见。”是他想了一天的女孩，等他真的看见她站在他面前的时候，却胆怯了。“你怎么来了”白敬亭问。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">吴映洁站在门口，脸上是因为走路而泛起的红晕，她笑嘻嘻的说“我是来问你一个问题的，你是不是喜欢我”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“是”他回答的太快了，快到自己还没反应过来，等反应过来的时候话已经说出口“呃</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">”一瞬间慌了神，发出了意义不明的语气词，白敬亭定了定神，最后还是决定不撒谎“是。”这一次是坚定又直接地回答。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">吴映洁笑了，脸上的红晕似乎晕染的更明显，“那么，请问你愿不愿意拥有一个我这样的女朋友呢？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">话音刚落，就感受到了一个结实又温暖的怀抱。白敬亭的声音落在头顶，听起来闷闷的，“我当然愿意。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">TBC</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 吴映洁视角</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">2019</span>
  <span class="s1">年</span>
  <span class="s2">10</span>
  <span class="s1">月</span>
  <span class="s2">15</span>
  <span class="s1">日</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">6:00</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">吴映洁这个时候眼睛睁得大大的，望着天花板。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">与其说是醒得早，不如说是睡得晚。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">怎么？难道真的是老了，竟然还失眠了？不就是一个跟自己有过一点点绯闻的大陆男艺人生日而已，为什么自己会失眠？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">按道理，她今天应该发一条生日祝贺的语音过去表示祝贺，像往年一样，但是她几乎想了一晚上也没想好要说什么，要怎么说。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“祝你生日快乐！白白！”这样会不会太短了，“祝你生日快乐！希望你今年可以脱单！走上人生巅峰！你的电视剧我会看的！我很期待！”这样好像又说太多了，他会不会觉得我太关心他了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">就这样在自己脑海里排练了无数遍，却始终没有拿起手机录下来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她知道男孩儿喜欢她，很早就知道了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这也不奇怪，女孩子对这方面的感觉本来就很敏锐，再加上虽然他不会说，但是他的眼睛已经把他的心说的很明白了，有时候他望向她的目光太炙热，那眼神的温度，甚至让她不敢直视。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">可她始终不敢回应，别看她在人前活泼可爱，古灵精怪，可是她在恋爱这件事上却有点自卑，那个劈腿的前男友给她带来了爱情中的自卑，总是时不时怀疑自己究竟配不配得到那个优秀男孩的爱。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">8:11</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">发完了两条</span>
  <span class="s2">ig</span>
  <span class="s1">，也依然没有把思绪从那个男孩身上抽离。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她突然想到了自己今年的生日愿望。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">作为一个少女，她今年</span>
  <span class="s2">18</span>
  <span class="s1">岁零</span>
  <span class="s2">12</span>
  <span class="s1">年了，今年生日，她偷偷许下了愿望，希望自己在今年，面对任何事都要勇敢。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">想到这，吴映洁深吸一口气，定了定神，翻出自己的签证，还好，没过期。确认之后，她马上微信在一家北京花店的公众号下单了</span>
  <span class="s2">999</span>
  <span class="s1">朵玫瑰，并且打开</span>
  <span class="s2">APP</span>
  <span class="s1">订下了最近的飞北京的机票。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">19:00</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">Wellcome to Beijing……</span>
  <span class="s1">”伴随着广播的声音，吴映洁下了飞机。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">吴映洁想到她刚刚把经纪人吓到的场景，偷偷笑了出来。面对吴映洁执意要自己飞北京的突发奇想，经纪人被吓了一跳，但是下一秒立刻明白了原委，帮她借了一顶假发，嘱咐她多加小心之后给了她一个拥抱，一切尽在不言中。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">下了飞机就上了的士，坐在后排望着窗外。吴映洁不知道这次的决定对不对，但是她知道如果不完成自己产生的这个突发奇想，日后一定会后悔。而且已经决定了要勇敢了。她想。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">20:11</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">吴映洁已经站在门口起码有</span>
  <span class="s2">5</span>
  <span class="s1">分钟了，按门铃的手始终落不下去。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">都到这里了，难道要现在回去吗。可是不管她内心怎么给自己打气，也没办法完成简简单单一个按门铃的动作。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">最后她深深地叹了一口气，把手放了下来，转身准备离开了。这时候手机微博特别关注的提示音响了起来。她打开手机看到自己的微博小号。您关注的“别叫他不举铁”更新微博，时间</span>
  <span class="s2">20:11</span>
  <span class="s1">。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她盯着看了</span>
  <span class="s2">5</span>
  <span class="s1">秒钟，突然笑了，笑的蹲了下去，轻轻的笑了快</span>
  <span class="s2">1</span>
  <span class="s1">分钟。最后她站了起来，整理了一下衣物，清了清嗓子，给他打了一个电话。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“收到了我的花吗，喜欢吗？”她笑着说。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">对面听起来有一点难以置信。“是你送的吗，怎么</span>
  <span class="s2">…</span>
  <span class="s1">怎么突然送我这么多花啊”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你开门。”说完吴映洁就挂了电话。</span>
  <span class="s1">门几乎立刻就开了，她喜欢的男孩站在门口。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她看着他，笑着说：“</span>
  <span class="s2">hi</span>
  <span class="s1">～好久不见。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>END</strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2"></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>